


Сказка о волшебном мече

by AsianHistoricalDorama, Joringhel



Category: Sān guó | Three Kingdoms (TV 2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/AsianHistoricalDorama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Краткое содержание: Болгарская сказка с китайским колоритомПримечание: ретеллинг болгарской сказки "Молодец со звездой во лбу и его рогатый конь"





	Сказка о волшебном мече

**Author's Note:**

> Анонимно до деанона ФБ-2019

Название: Сказка о волшебном мече  
Канон: Троецарствие (2010)  
Автор и бета: fandom Asian historical dorama 2019  
Размер: мини, 2359 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Лю Бэй, Цао Цао, Чжуге Лян, Чжэн Фэй, Гуань Юй  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: поучительная сказка  
Рейтинг: G

В те времена, когда единая Ханьская империя рассыпалась на три враждующих между собою царства, на свет явился великий герой.  
Был он царских кровей, ибо принадлежал к дальней ветви последних Ханьских императоров, и потому имел все права на престол.  
Но он и не рвался в борьбу за трон, а жил мирной жизнью в далеком уезде Чжосянь и плел циновки. 

Звали того человека Лю Бэй.

Был у Лю Бэя один секрет: за что бы он не брался, во всем становился лучшим. Стрелы его всегда попадали в цель, а против меча ни один меч или сабля выстоять не могли. К тому же меч его был волшебный — от Ханьских императоров в наследство доставшийся. Тот меч оберегал его жизнь. 

Ежели кто другой меч из ножен вытащит — тут и смерть Лю Бэю придет. Потому берег он свой меч как зеницу ока, и тайну свою берег, и жил жизнью тихой и скромной.

Имя его вскоре прогремит по всей Поднебесной. Но случится это не скоро. 

Все началось не так уж давно. Лю Бэй сидел на пороге своей бамбуковой хижины и плел новые циновки на продажу. Повозка была почти доверху заполнена уже готовыми циновками. Это значило, что, когда циновки полностью заполонят повозку, он двинется в путь — на рынок, чтобы продать циновки и заработать себе на жизнь. 

Доплел Лю Бэй последнюю циновку и положил ее в повозку. После чего взял под уздцы свою пегую лошадку и повел вперед.  
Путь до ближайшего города был не близок, но Лю Бэй с детства странствовал, а потому не боялся дороги. 

Дорога привела его в небольшой городок, где как раз в это время случился великий праздник. Горожане, одетые в самые лучшие платья, собирались на ярмарке, чтобы полакомиться сладостями, поторговаться, да посмотреть на выступления лучших артистов и акробатов. 

Лю Бэй устроился здесь же и принялся торговать циновками прямо с повозки. 

— Добрые у тебя циновки, господин! — сказал ему один старик, отдавая монету из мешочка. — Сразу видно, что плел их человек с добрым сердцем!

— Хорошие у тебя циновки, крепкие! — закивала седой головой старушка. — Ясно, что плели их крепкие руки!

— Славные у тебя циновки, господин! — прочирикала юная девушка в розовом платье. — И сам ты славный на лицо! 

И все, кто говорил Лю Бэю такие слова, отдавали ему монеты и забирали циновки, и к вечеру уже он распродал почти все, с чем приехал. Лишь несколько циновок осталось на дне повозки. А потому, решив, что достаточно потрудился сегодня, Лю Бэй дал пегой лошадке овса и пошел пройтись по ярмарке.

Там и встретил он человека с удивительной ловкостью, что мог попасть стрелой в глаз голубя, летящего против солнца. Своей удивительной стрельбой по мишеням он собирал вокруг себя сотни людей.

— Мое имя Чжуге Лян! — сказал лучник. — Никто не может сравниться со мной! 

— А мое — Лю Бэй. Хочешь, я попаду из твоего лука в твою стрелу — ту, которой ты поразишь голубя? 

— Каков нахал! Какое смелое заявление! Ужели ты готов опозориться? — поразился Чжуге Лян, но Лю Бэй оставался серьезен. 

Тогда Чжуге Лян взял лук и выстрелил в небо. Стрела поразила голубя точно в глаз. Птица начала падать, и, казалось, Лю Бэй обречен на поражение. Но он выхватил лук из рук Чжуге Ляна и выстрелил точно такой же стрелой. 

Птица упала посреди ярмарочной площади, и собравшиеся увидели: стрела Чжуге Ляна попала точно в глаз птицы, но стрела Лю Бэя расшепила ее и вошла точно в цель. 

— Воистину, великого героя вижу я перед собой! — почтительно поклонился Чжуге Лян. — Я счастлив буду назвать тебя своим побратимом! 

Лю Бэй согласился и в тот же день они с Чжуге Ляном стали побратимами. 

На следующее утро наступила пора Лю Бэю отправляться дальше в путь. Перед тем, как расстаться с Чжуге Ляном, он отдал ему одну из оставшихся в повозке циновок и сказал так:

— Если эта циновка истлеет, значит, случилась со мной беда! 

Чжуге Лян же в ответ подарил ему верный лук и не знающие промаха стрелы. Поклонились они друг другу и двинулся Лю Бэй дальше — к следующему городу.

***

Несколько дней спустя оказался Лю Бэй в другом городе, и так совпало, что здесь тоже был ярмарочный день.  
Несколько раз в пути Лю Бэй останавливался на привал и плел циновки из тростника. И даже сидя в повозке, продолжал плести. Таким образом у него получилось много новых циновок, которые он разложил прямо на повозке, встав на городской площади. 

И в этом городе циновки его многим пришлись по нраву. 

Один пожилой человек купил сразу три циновки для своей дочери, которой скоро предстояло играть свадьбу, и так сказал: 

— Твои циновки, господин, хороши. Так же хороши, как мечи вон того господина! Кажется мне, вы словно братья — такие разные вещи выходят как из-под одной руки! 

Лю Бэй заинтересовался словами старика и, едва солнце начало садиться за горизонт, он оставил свои циновки и пересек ярмарочную площадь. Кузнец уже завершил свои дела и собирал мечи. Увидев Лю Бэя, он поднял голову и широко улыбнулся:

— А! Ты, видать, тот торговец циновками! Мне говорили сегодня о тебе. 

Лю Бэй улыбнулся в ответ:

— А мне говорили о тебе. Правда твои мечи так хороши?

— Как и твои циновки. Хочешь меч? Мое имя Гуань Юй и мои мечи лучшие в Поднебесной!

— Мое имя Лю Бэй, и меч у меня уже есть, так что благодарю тебя, но вынужден отказаться. А вот имя твое мне знакомо — такое имя я слышал. Не ты ли силач Гуань Юй, который может в пальцах согнуть подкову?

— Именно я и есть! — глаза Гуань Юя заблестели и он немедленно схватил подкову и сжал ее в кулаке, демонстрируя силу. — Никто так не может! 

Тогда Лю Бэй молча взял две подковы и сжал в кулаке. 

Толпа, собравшаяся вокруг, восхищенно охнула. Гуань Юй сначала потерял дар речи, а потом кинулся обнимать Лю Бэя:

— Воистину буду счастлив назвать тебя побратимом! 

Тем вечером они пили и праздновали, а наутро Лю Бэй двинулся дальше, подарив на прощание Гуань Юю циновку. 

— Если эта циновка истлеет, значит, случилась со мной беда! — сказал он и отправился дальше в путь, увозя с собой четыре подковы и острый кинжал: вот такие подарки принес ему Гуань Юй.

***

В третьем городе встретил Лю Бэй человека невиданной ловкости. И в третьем городе повторилась та же история — Лю Бэй и этот человек (его имя было Чжан Фэй) соревновались в ловкости и Лю Бэй одержал победу. 

Тогда Чжан Фэй дал ему пращу, а Лю Бэй — циновку, и побратались они на века. 

Дальше Лю Бэй отправился в одиночестве.  
Постепенно маленькие города оставались позади, а Лю Бэй приближался к Аньси. 

Дорогой он часто останавливался на обочине и плел циновки из тростника, а бродячие монахи и проезжающие мимо торговцы разговаривали с ним и делились новостями. 

Так и выяснил Лю Бэй благодаря этим разговорам, что столица захвачена змеиным отпрыском по имени Дун Чжо. И что никто не в силах выстоять против него, кроме небольшого отряда, что назвали себя “отрядом желтых повязок”. Стояли они лагерем в Яньчжоу, а главенствовал тем отрядом мудрый стратег Цао Цао. 

О том Цао Цао Лю Бэю раньше слышать не доводилось, оттого жадно впитывал он в себя россказни и слухи. По всему выходило, что более интересного человека Лю Бэю не довелось бы встретить, проживи он и десять жизней. Происхождения Цао Цао был не самого высокого, однако он был прозорлив, мудр и отличался той внутренней силой, что вселяет уверенность во всех вокруг. 

Наслушавшись историй о Цао Цао, Лю Бэй решил во что бы то ни стало свести с ним знакомство, а потому направил коня и повозку в сторону Яньчжоу, не подозревая, как вскоре изменится его жизнь. 

***

С первой же встречи с Цао Цао Лю Бэю стало ясно, что это удивительный человек. Но и Цао Цао был достаточно проницателен, чтобы понять, что за удивительный человек — Лю Бэй. 

При первой же встрече Цао Цао отметил славу, бегущую далеко впереди Лю Бэя. Люди говорили о его силе, меткости и ловкости, но больше всего говорили о том, что он — истинный наследник императоров Хань. 

— Что вы, — с улыбкой ответил на это Лю Бэй. — Я всего лишь плету циновки. 

— Иная страна, особенно та, что трещит по швам и норовит развалиться, ничем по сути своей от циновки не отличается, — поглаживая бороду, ответил Цао Цао. — Потому нет тут никакой тайны — путь ваш на престол, господин Лю Бэй. 

И Цао Цао твердо вознамерился сделать Лю Бэя императором. Лю Бэй стал жить в Яньчжоу в ставке Цао Цао, и очень скоро явилась к ним беда. 

То злобный змеиный отпрыск Дун Чжо вознамерился поразить сопротивление и наслал черную армию, во главе которой встал Люй Бу. Тот Люй Бу считался непобедимым воином, потому в рядах бойцов наступила паника и смута.  
И лишь Лю Бэй не испугался.

Он повернулся к Цао Цао и сказал такие слова: 

— Я сам сражусь с Люй Бу. Никому кроме меня не под силу одолеть его.

Подумал Цао Цао и согласился с ним.

***

На следующий день Люй Бу на огненном коне явился под стены Яньчжоу. Тогда Лю Бэй вышел к нему, обнажив волшебный свой меч, без коня, без доспеха, и вступил с ним в яростную драку. 

И случилось такое, что Люй Бу был повержен, и вынужден был бежать. 

Цао Цао и армия Яньчжоу горячо благодарили Лю Бэя и восхваляли его достоинства, а Цао Цао щедрой рукой подарил ему Яньчжоу и велел располагать ставкой со всей мудростью.

За долгое время, проведенное вместе с Цао Цао, Лю Бэй хорошо узнал его. Узнал его честолюбие и желание во что бы то ни стало очистить Поднебесную от коррупции чиновников, от лжи и обмана. Цао Цао был рожден для придворных интриг. Лю Бэй лишь усмехался, слушая его. Он-то был рожден, чтобы плести циновки. 

Лю Бэй и Цао Цао стали такими хорошими друзьями, что проводили вместе дни и ночи напролет. В разговорах они могли коснуться любой темы и со всех сторон обсудить ее, и остаться довольными друг другом. 

Их беседы приобретали все более и более доверительный характер. В одной из них Лю Бэй признался Цао Цао, что ни за что не желал бы сесть на трон, а желал бы плести циновки и дальше. 

В другом — Цао Цао расспрашивал, в чем секрет такой силы и ловкости Лю Бэя. Лю Бэй, решив, что Цао Цао достаточно близкий ему друг, отвечал так:

— Сила моя — в моем мече. Ибо достался мне от моих предков, а предкам — от их предков, и так — до самого первого Ханьского императора. Вся сила Поднебесной заключена в этом мече. Лишь я один могу вынимать меч из ножен. Если же кто другой попробует вынуть меч из ножен, я немедля умру. Только это огромная тайна.

Цао Цао поклонился, и пообещал сохранить эту тайну как свою.

***

Той же ночью, стоило Лю Бэю уснуть, как Цао Цао взял волшебный меч в руки и обнажил клинок. Взгляд его, с которым он смотрел на Лю Бэя, был холоден и спокоен.

В тот же миг Лю Бэй перестал дышать.  
Цао Цао взял себе волшебный меч и вознамерился таким образом сам занять трон императоров Хань. А ножны утопил в озере. 

***

Тем временем у всех троих побратимов Лю Бэя истлели циновки. Тотчас же поднялся на коня Чжуге Лян и разыскал немедля Гуань Юя и Чжан Фэя.

— По всему видно, что с нашим побратимом случилась беда! — сказал Чжуге Лян после того, как они все друг с другом познакомились и представились, а также рассказали, как довелось им повстречать Лю Бэя. 

— И я даже знаю, что за беда! — ответил Чжан Фэй. — Он направился прямо в пасть Цао Цао! Это известный хитрец, который способен змеиными речами завлечь кого угодно в свои сети, но его интересует только власть. Он хочет трон. Хочет сам стать императором!

Гуань Юй треснул кулаком по столу и сказал:

— Что же медлить тогда! Отправляемся в Яньчжоу и спасем его! 

И отправились побратимы в Яньчжоу.  
Только вот никому из них неведомо было про тот меч, в котором жизнь Лю Бэя хранилась. И неизвестно, чем бы закончился их поход, если бы не зоркий глаз Чжан Фэя.

— Вот тот меч, которым опоясан Цао Цао — это же меч, что носил при себе Лю Бэй! — заметил он. 

— Только ножны другие! — заволновался Чжуге Лян. — Не иначе как в том и дело! 

Побратимы отправились в Яньчжоу и стали расспрашивать солдат, и так получилось, что нашли дозорного, который видел, как в ночи Цао Цао нес что-то, похожее на ножны, к местному озеру. 

Тогда Чжуге Лян, который был отличным ныряльщиком и мог достать жемчужину со дня моря, принялся нырять, и на седьмой раз вынырнул с ножнами в руках.

Побратимы стали думать дальше — как бы им забрать у Цао Цао меч? Хоть Гуань Юй предлагал напасть и отобрать силой, Чжан Фэй предложил действовать хитростью. Дождавшись, пока Цао Цао выйдет на прогулку перед сном, и убедившись, что нет при нем в тот момент меча — так им повезло — Чжугэ Лян запустил стрелу в его окно, а к стреле привязал веревку.

Вскарабкался Чжан Фэй по веревке и в самом деле нашел меч. Подменил он меч в ножнах на один из мечей Гуань Юя и немедленно вернулся к побратимам. Вставили они меч в ножны — и в тот же момент жизнь вернулась к Лю Бэю. 

***

Лю Бэй очнулся под белым покрывалом в деревянном гробу и немедленно направился в ставку, ибо увидел, что меча при нем не было, и недолго раздумывал, кто мог сделать это с ним.

Под стенами крепости он встретил всех троих своих побратимов.

— Чжан Фэй, Чжуге Лян, Гуань Юй! — обратился он к ним. — Вы спасли мне жизнь! Как вы узнали?

— Циновки, что ты дал нам, истлели, — ответил Чжан Фэй за всех. — А в руках Цао Цао мы увидели твой меч. Нам ли не понять, что произошло? 

— Что будем делать, побратимы? Нападем и убьем Цао Цао? — спросил Гуань Юй, у которого руки чесались в предвкушении хорошей драки.

Но Лю Бэй был мудр. А потому покачал головой и ответил:

— Нет. Сейчас нам надо быстро уходить прочь. Что делать дальше — нам известно. Цао Цао показал свое истинное лицо. Все, что он хочет на самом деле — трон и власть. И мы ни за что не позволим ему сесть на трон Хань. Если так будет надо, я стану императором по праву рождения и сдержу Цао Цао. Если понадобиться — разобью Поднебесную на осколки, но не дам предателю и хитрецу получить желаемое! 

Восхитились побратимы его речью и согласились.

***

Так и случилось, что Цао Цао, обнаружив пропажу, пришел в ярость, но было поздно. А Лю Бэй отправился к Юань Шао. 

Это стало началом тех событий, которые и привели к распаду великой Хань на три государства - Вэй, Шу и У. А Лю Бэй, который все-таки стал править одним из Трех Царств, до конца своих дней оправдывал людскую молву, и был мудрым, милостивым императором.

А Цао Цао в конечном итоге доставил еще много бед — такая он змеиная душа.


End file.
